


Harry Potter Y la poción que salió mal (peor de lo que normalmente salen)

by JustBlacka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Humor, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dark Harry Potter, Dimension Travel, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay Character, Gen, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Gryffindor Hermione Granger, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inappropriate Humor, Los tags pueden cambiar, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Original Character(s), Powerful Harry, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Sexual Humor, Slytherin Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tags en inglés pero la historia está en español, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBlacka/pseuds/JustBlacka
Summary: Draco duda sobre tomar la marca tenebrosa,Harry tiene un extraño presentimiento que lo sigue hasta clase de pociones y Neville es su típico desastre en clase de Snape.Añade un gira-tiempo, una poción hecha con ingredientes incorrectos, dos Gryffindors actuando sin pensar y ¡BOOM! Tienes una aventura interdimensional.Y obviamente, si Harry está involucrado él arrastra a Ron y Hermione consigo.Mientras tanto, dos Slytherin juegan a los detectives.¿Lograrán volver a su dimensión a tiempo para dar sus T.I.M.O.S o se quedarán atascados en un mundo demasiado extraño?¡Maldición!¿Por qué Harry nunca puede escuchar a su sentido arácnido?
Kudos: 4





	1. Oh, fucking potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hola! Sólo les quería decir que algunas palabras las he puesto en inglés porque 
> 
> 1) No sé las traducciones al español.
> 
> 2) Quedan mejor en inglés que en español, al menos para mí. Ejm: Moony, Padfoot, Prongslet, scarhead and firewhisky.
> 
> 3) ¡Perdón! Se me escapó. Así que si ven a veces palabras random en inglés que nada que ver con el Canon avísenme por favor.
> 
> Ahora, las cosas van un poco rápidas en este primer capítulo, básicamente porque ya conocemos a los personajes, pero si les parece demasiado aceleradas díganme y lo tendré en cuenta. La verdad que la interacción de Draco/Pansy y Draco/Blaise se me hizo corta, pero esa puedo ser solo yo y para ustedes está bien.
> 
> Ahora, un punto que quiero aclarar es que no tengo un horario fijo para actualizar. Esto lo estoy haciendo sobre la marcha (aunque ya tengo algunas cosas claras, pero son más del background de los personajes AU que otra cosa) así que en lo que pienso como seguir la histori, veo si encaja o no, y escribo los capítulos (en los que gasto mínimo tres días) voy a demorar un poco, eso sin contar otros proyectos que tengo en el horno que quiero terminar antes de sacarlos del horno, en resumen, voy a demorar un poco.   
> La verdad que hacer un fanfic de HP es una distracción más que otra cosa.
> 
> Sólo les aviso, ahora sí, pueden leer.

Draco Lucius Malfoy había tenido un buen verano e inicio de año escolar, la navidad fue genial también y la otra mitad del término… bueno, podría estar mejor si aún tuviera a su novia y amiga a su lado pero es mejor enfocarse en las cosas buenas de la vida.

Su madre y él fueron a Francia a una de las fincas familiares.

El señor tenebroso había vuelto ¡Y su padre era su mano derecha! Ambos seguramente están planeando formas de tomar el mundo mágico y guiarlo al camino correcto ahora mismo.

Potter estaba siendo masacrado en los periódicos junto con el viejo Dumbledore por intentar exponer al Señor Oscuro.

Su padre le informó que si quería el próximo año podría tomar la marca. Aunque… eso no lo hacía tan feliz, pero ¡hey! Si su padre dice que es lo que debe hacerse, tiene que hacerse. Debería de estar encantado de poder servir al mago más poderoso del mundo. Los rumores de dicho mago siendo un mestizo no importan ¿Verdad?

Y para aumentar aún más su dicha ¡Había sido elegido prefecto! 

Claro, Draco sabe que ahí hay nepotismo involucrado. Su jefe de casa y maestro de pociones es su padrino y su padre está en la mesa de gobernadores después de todo; pero eso no quita que tiene el puesto bien merecido, es el alumno con mejor marcas de todos los Slytherin de su año y salvo uno que otro incidente con cara-raja y su pandilla brillante no ha tenido reducción de puntos, mucho menos detenciones.

Draco sonríe levemente mientras juega disimuladamente con el gira-tiempo colgando de su cuello—el que se le dió como jefe de la brigada inquisitorial—mientras escucha al fantasma de historia de la magia hablar.

"Un knut por tus pensamientos" susurran a su oído.

Se gira en dirección a la voz para encontrarse con ojos chocolate y una sonrisa ladead que pertenecen a su mejor amigo.

"¿Un knut, Blaise?¿En serio?" Alza una ceja, la diversión implícita en su tono."Un galleon y tenemos un trato." Su sonrisa se ensancha y esconde el colgante dorado bajo su corbata.

"Nah, tampoco vales tanto, rubia" un brillo travieso en sus ojos mientras se levanta y tira de dicho rubio para ir juntos al gran salón.

"Idiota" murmura rodando los ojos y empujandolo suavemente con su hombro.

"Yo también te amo, guapa" le guiña un ojo.

"Como digas" murmura empezando a llenar su plato.

"Hablando en serio ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz? ¿Un nuevo producto para el cabello? No es que no aprecie tu buen humor pero… "

"Tiene que ver con mi padre si eso es lo que te preguntas, y no, no me estoy metiendo en eso." Aclara notando la mirada preocupada del moreno. "El próximo año tal vez" murmura mordiendo la punta de su tenedor en un gesto no-tan-sangre pura.

"Draco…" empieza, frunciendo el ceño.

"Blaise" Lo interrumpe. "Este no es lugar para hablar de esto".

Su mejor amigo le da una mirada puntiaguda y sigue llenando su plato.

"Sólo digo que… deberías dejar a los adultos las cosas de adultos. O ve a buscar consejo con el profesor Snape y recuerda que siempre puedes pasar los veranos en mi casa si quieres."

"¿Si recuerdas que el profesor Snape y mis padres son amigos, no?"

"Eso no significa que tengan la misma opinión. Y… sé que tú y ella no están en los mejores terminos ahora mismo pero no creo que Pansy se moleste si le preguntas su opinión sobre… eso."

Draco frunce el ceño ante la mención de su ex-novia.

"¿Pansy?¿Acaso ella…?"

"Ajá" asiente vertiendo en su copa jugo de manzana. "En serio, Draco. Háblale, no solamente por "eso", sino para arreglar las cosas en general, es incómodo estar en medio." Dice dando el tema por cerrado "Daphne, cariño ¿Me pasas el cordero? Gracias"

El rubio simplemente pasa una mano por su cabello y continua comiendo viendo de reojo a su "mejor amiga" conversando con Millicent.

Más tarde ese mismo día el Slytherin arricona a la chica en la entrada de la sala común.

"Pans… ¿Podemos hablar?"

"¿Draco?"La sorpresa en los ojos oscuros de la chica es evidente."¿Qué sucede?¿Está todo bien?"

"Yo…" mira hacia los lados."Eh… ¿Vamos a sentarnos? Blaise me dijo algo y… quiero hablar de eso."

Ellas suelta un bufido de diversión.

"¿Cuando no está Blaise diciendo algo?" Lo toma del brazo y lo guía hacia los sillones junto al fuego." Vamos, Dracie, escúpelo. ¿De qué han estado hablando tú y la reina del chisme de Hogwarts?¿Es privado?¿Te importa su pongo un muffliato?"

"Eh… yo...no,no" responde perplejo. Él esperaba más… gritos, o miradas furiosas.

"Hoy estamos elocuentes ¿No?" Sonríe y arroja el hechizo sobre ellos. "Ahora sí ¿Qué pasó?¿Ya conseguiste un novio y Blaise quiere que me digas para no lastimar mis sentimientos?" Alza una ceja, la sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

"¿Qué?¿Novio?¡No! Merlín, Pansy. Ha sido solo un mes ¿Y de dónde crees que voy a sacar yo un novio? ¿No has dicho a nadie que yo…?"

"Claro que no, Draco" gira los ojos "Pero la verdad… eres un poco obvio. ¿Esa obsesión con Potty? Eso no es normal, querido." Bromea

"No me gusta Potter" dice sin expresión.

"Mhm, cómo digas ¿Entonces?¿Cuál es el tema de conversación?¿Jugadores de Quidditch, del más sexy al más feo?"

"La marca"

"¿La marca?" pregunta frunciendo sus perfectamente depiladas cejas.

" _LA_ Marca"

"Oh… tu padre también te la ofreció" asiente pensativamente.

"Blaise me dijo…"

"Sí, la voy a rechazar."

"Pero tu padre…"

"Tendrá que aprender que soy un espíritu indomable, pero eso no significa que voy a abandonar la causa."

"¿No podrías hacer más si el Señor tenebroso tiene una prueba de tu lealtad?"

"Sí y no. Pero, Draco, somos Slytherin. ¿Dónde está la auto-preservación en tener algo que puede llevarte directamente a Askaban?"

Y así ambos empezaron un debate que duró hasta que su otro moreno mejor amigo vino a arrastrarlo a su dormitorio. 

Mañana tienen pociones como primera clase y el profesor Snape los desollará vivos si se atreven a dormir en su clase, hayan acabado la poción o no.

Se siente bien tener a Pansy devuelta.

\-------

Hay días en los que sabes que algo va a salir mal. Es un presentimiento tan fuerte que te hace vacilar al entrar a un lugar, como cuando tienes que atravesar fuego con una poción de dudosa procedencia, entrar solo a una cámara secreta debajo de tu escuela que no ha sido abierta en 50 años en lugar de simplemente guiar a los maestros, abrirla para ellos y correr como si tuvieras al diablo pisandote los talones, o salir del supuesto lugar más seguro que existe cuando sabes que hay un fugitivo que te desea muerto (bueno, lo último fue uno de los peores malentendidos de la historia, pero el punto se entiende) o cuando después que un maestro poseído, un basilisco y dementores te han atacado no solo regresas a dónde eso te ha sucedido en lugar de buscar que te admitan en tu bóveda de Gringotts como propiedad hasta tu cumpleaños número 17 a pesar que algo te dice que en serio ni deberías, sino que decides intentar ganar en un torneo en el que puedes morir cuando el único requisito que tienes es participar ¡No ganar!

Hasta puedes escuchar a la lógica gritando: ¡Dumbledore no matará al maldito rehén bajo el agua, Harry!¡No pudo matar ni a Grindelwald, no tiene los huevos para asesinar a un adolescente!

Harry Potter debió quedarse ese día en la cama, algo dentro de sí se lo decía, pero hay que admitirlo, él nunca ha sido bueno escuchando a esa voz interior que le susurra cuando es mejor hacer algo y cuando no. Además, tiene una enorme falta de sentido de auto-preservación, así que no es sorpresa cuando saltó en frente de Lavender Brown cuando el caldero de Neville Longbottom explotó en clase de pociones.

El día hasta ese punto había ido relativamente normal, sufrir la desgracia de ver a Umbridge en el desayuno, clases aburridas, perder puntos gracias a Draco Malfoy, compañías y organizar lecciones para el E.D. son rutina a este punto. Al igual que lo es Snape torturando a Neville, en este caso, cambiandolo de asiento y asignándole de compañero a Goyle. Pero Harry tenía un fuerte presentimiento que siempre tiene cuando algo va a salir horriblemente mal y que eso posiblemente lo mate.

Presentimiento que se intensificó aún más en el momento en el que entró por la puerta de pociones.

Entonces decidió que tal vez, y solo tal vez, debería escuchar un poquito a esta sensación así que en esa clase en específico decidió prestar más atención a sus alrededores, sólo por si a caso.

"¡Ron!¡No lo cortés en cuadros!¡Ahí dice rodajas!"

Hermione corrigiendo a Ron mientras trabaja en lo que dejaron para la clase, no era nada raro.

"¡Mione, no es mi culpa estar distraído!¡Esas malditas serpientes están que tiran hierbas al caldero de Seamus!¡Él está prácticamente a nuestro lado!"

Slytherins intentando arrojar cosas en los calderos de los Gryffindor, lo mismo de siempre.

"¡Está a dos asientos!¡No es posible que tiren hojitas con suficiente fuerza para llegar aquí!¡Y no maldigas, Ronald Weasley!

Malfoy burlándose de él, acabando primero y ganando puntos por su "poción perfecta", común.

Snape saliendo de clase amenazando con hacer a los alumnos con hacerlos ingredientes de pociones para que se comporten luego de hablar con un prefecto de Hufflepuff, es extraño pero nada de qué preocuparse ¿Verdad?

"... Tendrá detención hasta que termine el año!"

Lo que no es normal es Draco Malfoy muy enojado acercándose peligrosamente a estación de trabajo detrás de Harry con su varita en alto. 

"Eh… Ron, Mione" dice Harry intentando llamar su atención.

"¡Harry, no lo defiendas!¡Él deberí… ¡Oh, cielos!¡Neville!¡Eso va a…!"

¿Lo que empeora la situación?

La estación es de Neville y el caldero tiene una masa espesa color marrón verdoso.

" _Evanes_ …!" Exclama Malfoy, pero antes que pueda terminar de decir el hechizo dos rápidos expeliarmus, uno de Ron y otro de Dean, lo golpean. Uno en la mano y otro en el pecho.

La varita del rubio platinado golpea la cara de Neville y el chico rechoncho empuja con un codo su caldero fuera del fuego. Justo para acabar en la mesa y atrapar un colgante que llevaba Malfoy.

Harry recuerda haber visto uno así antes. Pero ¿Dónde?

Mientras tanto Draco observa en pánico cómo su precioso gira-tiempo es absorbido por la atrocidad preparada por Longbotton y como la pasta asquerosa para a ser un líquido burbujeante de color cobre.

"¡Todos bajo de las mesas! ¡YA!" Grita escuchando el caldero temblar violentamente sobre la mesa.

Todo aquel en el aula se agacha, excepto la paralizada Lavender Brown, y como Harry tiene un complejos de héroe que ni a golpes se le quita él no pierde tiempo en avanzar hacia la chica con intención de ponerla a cubierta.

Y como la suerte Potter es una reverenda mierda el caldero, ese desgraciado, elige justo ese preciso momento para explotar. 

Él empuja a la chica detrás de él y recibe la sustancia cobre en lugar de ella.

"¡Draco!" Escucha a alguien chillar a lo lejos.

Su piel empieza a brillar, al igual que la de sus dos mejores amigos, Neville y Malfoy, quienes también se habían manchado.

Una luz dorada los conecta a los cinco y de un segundo para otro ya no estaban en en aula de pociones, sino sobre su trasero en un lugar que nunca antes había visto.

Harry solo espera que el espejo que le regaló Sirius no se haya roto con el impacto.

\---------

Haedus James Arcturus Peverell-Black, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, el Elegido, el favorito de la muerte, el campeón del torneo de los tres magos, sobrino postizo de Lucifer, Señor Oscuro en entrenamiento, antes conocido como Harry Potter estaba teniendo una extraña mañana.

Se había pasado la noche anterior "de fiesta" y es muy posible que el alcohol en su sistema aún siga en efecto pero está seguro que hay otro Harry, este con lentes, en su habitación.

Al igual que un Draco con gel en el cabello, una Hermione con cabello tupido, Weasley en su típico traje Gryffindor(¡Ronald Weasley está pisando su hermosa alfombra! Va a tener que quemarla sin dudas.), los cuatro discutiendo, y un Neville versión rechonchita.

¿Acaso alguien mencionó un gira-tiempo?

Este último es el único que parece notar que hay alguien observándolos e intenta llamar la atención de sus ¿Amigos? Pero estos lo ignoran completamente por seguir gritándose entre ellos.

_¿Debería correr y llamar a los Aurores, verdad? ¿O a papá? Sí, será mejor llamar a papá._

La sensación de frío y una mano esquelética en su hombro lo hace sentir mucho más seguro. Al igual que la voz ronca y susurrante que resuena en su cabeza.

[ _Tu padre es una buena opción, si despierta y siente que Ronald Weasley, o al menos una versión de él, está dentro de las barreras, y en tu habitación específicamente, seguro le da un ataque al pobre hombre.]_

_'¿Una versión?¿Qué está pasando?' Su ceño se frunce mientras observa a los extraños._

_[Al parecer tu habilidad de meterte en problemas traspasa las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, Harry querido.]_

_'¿Qué?¡Muerte, no estoy para juegos!'_ Exclama mentalmente estirándose lentamente para alcanzar su varita. 27 centímetros, acebo con núcleo de veneno de basilisco y cabello de thestral.

_[Claro, ahora no estás para juegos, pero hace un par de horas con…]_

_'¡Muerte!'_ Reprende haciendo un puchero.

_[¿Has oído la teoría de universos alternativos?]_ Pregunta abruptamente.

_'Eh… lo he visto, en cómics.'_

_[...]_

La realización lo golpea, al igual que un poco más de sobriedad y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

_'Espera… ¡No!¡No! Estás bromeando¿Verdad? Dime qué estás bromeando.'_

_[Lamento informarte que no, pequeño.]_ dedos anormalmente delgados pasan por el cabello del adolescente.

_'¡Pero si no he hecho nada!'_ Sus cejas se fruncen _'No he hecho nada ¿Verdad?'_ Empieza a recordar sus acciones de la noche pasada y buena parte de la madrugada.

[ _No, no. Esto es obra de tus no-invitados. Un accidente, por supuesto.]_

_'Claro, la forma en la que el viaje entre dimensiones es descubierto tiene que ser un accidente hecho por un grupo de adolescentes, por supuesto.'_

_[Y uno de pociones.]_

_'Pociones...¿Quién estaba cargo del caldero?¿Neville?'_ Vuelve a mirar al grupito y nota un escalofriante detalle _' Un segundo¡¿Mi otro yo es un Gryffindor?!'_

_[Sí, y, lamentable, sí]_

_'Oh, por Merlín. Esto empeora por segundo ¿Qué hago con ellos?¿Los tiro al Departamento de Misterios para que los regresen a casita?'_

_[En realidad por eso estoy aquí. Tienes que hacerte cargo de ellos.]_

_'¿Disculpa?¿Por qué?¡No soy responsable de esto! Y hoy empieza el cumpleaños de Neville ¡Tengo planes hechos desde hace meses para esta semana!'_

_[Si algo te he enseñado bien es la importancia del legado y los nombres. ¿Qué crees que haría Voldemort con una fuente de tu saliva, cabello y sangre?]_

_'¿Usarla?'_

_[Exacto. Ahora ¿Qué haría con exactamente lo mismo de algunos de tus amigos más cercanos?]_

_'Usarlas'_ piensa sobriamente.

_[He visto algunos futuros y no termina bien. Sólo te estoy advirtiendo, tus mejores opciones están en quedartelos. Pero si aún quieres entregarlos es tu decisión.]_

_'¡Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar!_ ' lo acusa.

Una escalofriante risa resuena es su cabeza.

_[La posibilidad siempre estuvo ahí, pequeño. Pero era tan diminuta que no ví necesario precaverte, y cuando se hizo obvio y las opciones se acortaron simplemente quería ver tu reacción de primera mano.]_

_'Pude haberlos matado.'_ protesta enfurruñado.

_[Esa nunca fue una opción. Ahora ponte presentable y toma una poción para ponerte completamente sobrio. Tengo que supervisar una masacre en Kenia pero voy a mantener un ojo aquí y, por muy divertido que sea, no quiero verte vestido de porrista.]_

_'Adiós'_

_[Adiós, mi pequeño.]_

Se despide, llevándose con él el frío y los dedos esqueléticos que pasan entre las hebras de su cabello.

Su cerebro vuelve a adormecerse lentamente y sus pensamientos ya no son tan claros como hace unos segundos.

Con esto Harry patea las cobijas de su cama a un lado y camina hasta su armario para ponerse un par de pantalones girando su varita entre sus dedos.

El Neville gordito grita un "¡CHICOS!", finalmente atrayendo la atención de sus ¿Amigos?

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritan cuatro voces al mismo tiempo. La habitación cayendo en el completo silencio después de eso.

Cinco pares de ojos lo siguen mientras se mueve, casi cavando agujeros en su cráneo.

_¿Y si juego un poco con ellos?_ Se pregunta ociosamente mientras desliza sus pantalones por sus piernas.

"¿Hola?" Es una voz femenina la que habla.

De reojo Harry capta dos varitas—de Weasley y su otro yo—evidentemente apuntando a él y rueda los ojos internamente mientras guarda la suya en su muñequera de cuero de dragón.

_Gryffindors_. Al menos este Draco tiene la decencia de disimular.

Sí, molestarlos un poco no hará daño. Fueron ellos quienes interrumpieron su sueño de belleza, se lo merecen.

Colocando su "máscara sangre-pura" que ha llegado a perfeccionar con el paso de los años gira su cabeza hacia ella y arquea una ceja en su dirección.

"Hola" responde secamente y procede a avanzar hacia su mesita de noche. Agarra su cepillo y empieza a pasarlo por su húmedo cabello, deshaciendo algunos nudos que se formaron entre una ducha que se dió a las cuatro y algo de la mañana y sus escasos treinta minutos de sueño.

"Eh… ¿Quién eres?¿Dónde estamos?¿Sabes dónde estamos?" Pregunta mordiendo su labio.

Fríos ojos Avada Kedavra de apariencia calculadora pasan sobre el grupo, escrutandolos hasta hacerlos retorcerse en dónde están.

En ese momento, y solo en ese momento, Harry decide hablar.

"Primero que nada, señorita Granger" ella se tensa y él tiene que retener una risa tonta ante esto. Lo que lo hace apurarse un poco en su misión de conseguir la maldita poción del baño de Neville." Es un poco grosero lanzarle preguntas a una persona sin introducirse primero. Ahora, con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, te encuentras ahora mismo en mi habitación. Apareciste aquí a eso de las cinco de la mañana, molestaste mi sueño discutiendo con tus amigos a un volumen muy alto, con excepción del caballero de mejillas rechonchas aquí presente, y en vez de introducirte, explicar tu situación y luego amablemente pedir respuestas aquí estás —en mi casa— con dos compinches detrás de ti poniéndome en su línea de fuego obviamente intentando verse de alguna absurda manera amenazantes. Cuando, les recuerdo, los invasores aquí son ustedes, yo estaba durmiendo. Ahora bajen eso antes de que se hagan daño, lo mismo para ti señor Malfoy, y no, no es una amenaza." Las comisuras de sus labios se sacuden cuando sus rostros se tiñen de rosa antes de volver a su máscara impasible.

"Yo… yo… ¿Lo siento?" Murmura mordiendo su labio.

"Mhm… una disculpa, eso es un inicio." Asiente y con un movimiento de su mano seca su cabello negro, ahora ondulado y sin la apariencia de un nido de pájaros que tenía hace tantos años, el cual apenas llega a tocar sus hombros.

"N-no respondiste la primera pregunta" dice una voz titubeante.

Brillantes ojos verdes se dirigen hacia la versión ardillita de su Boo-Bear Neville y esta vez no puede suprimir la pequeña sonrisa que hace su camino sobre su rostro.

_Aún en otra dimensión sigues siendo observador_ Piensa, observando la sospecha, sorpresa y confusión pasar por sus ojos cuando nota la delgada y blanca cicatriz con forma de rayo sobre su frente, diferente a la roja y algo gruesa del otro Harry, pero la misma al fin y al cabo.

"Creo que tú ya lo sabes, Neville. Sólo no quieres decirlo en caso de estar equivocado." Comenta acercándose al chico, iluminando su rostro más en la luz natural que ofrece la ventana. "Pero a veces las teorías más locas pueden ser correctas."

Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y sus labios tiemblan cuando los separa para hablar.

"¿Ha-Harry?" Tartamudea en un jadeo.

Hermione se gira hacia él y el chico se encoge bajo su arrugado ceño.

"Neville ¿De qué estás hablando? Harry está justo…"

"Sí" responde cortando la mitad de su oración, girandose para observar al otro Harry, idénticos ojos verdes encontrándose. Curiosidad, reconocimiento y asombro en unos, diversión en otros. "¿Es curioso la diferencia que unos lentes pueden hacer, verdad?"

Harry, el de lentes, analiza al chico frente a ellos, sintiendo la magia vibrar alrededor de él e inmediatamente indentificandola como la propia. Es la misma cara que ve en el espejo en las mañanas y al mismo tiempo no, es como si los rasgos más evidentes de los Potter se hubieran desvanecido pero al mismo tiempo sigue siendo él y se ve exactamente igual que él. 

Su cabello es más largo y definitivamente No un nido de pájaros dispuesto a desafiar la gravedad, sino que cae en en ondas algo desordenadas sobre sus hombros, no hay lentes en su rostro, pómulos ligeramente más altos, nariz más recta—como si Dudley nunca se la hubiera roto—y con la punta un poquito respingada. Pero la diferencia más dramática y evidente es la altura y el peso; su figura es esbelta a diferencia del cuerpo pequeño y flacucho de su miope contraparte.

¿Acaso están en el futuro? 

Malfoy admitió que el colgante que cayó en la poción era un gira-tiempo así que es posible ¿No?

¿Cuántos años tendrá? No pueden ser más de dieciséis, eso seguro. Y el lugar en donde ahora están… 

"¿Quieres una foto?" travesura danzando en idénticos ojos Avada Kedavra al lanzar la pregunta. "Sé que sería algo narcisista de tu parte, pero tengo un par sueltas por ahí , aunque hay otras personas conmigo así que… si alguna vez alguien te descubre con ellas, digamos que será incómodo." Una breve risa tonta resuena en sus oídos sacándolo de su trance.

"Yo…" traga saliva "¿Eres Harry Potter?" Más que una duda busca una confirmación a algo que ya sabe. Ese "presentimiento" cosquilleando más fuerte que nunca en el fondo de su mente. Las magias de ambos armonizando, así se a superficialmente, al ambos estar cerca.

"Sí" responde con una mueca."Aunque hace siglos que no voy por ese nombre. Harry es más un apodo que otra cosa para mí." El mismo brillo travieso centellea en su mirada. "Aunque puedes llamarme Haydie" 

"¿Heidi?" ¿Ese no es un nombre de chica?

"No, no Heidi. Heay-di, cómo "hey, die"."

"Oh… Haydie. Eh… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"En honor a un amigo. Nada importante" descarta el tema con una movimiento de su mano. "¿Cómo llegaron aquí, Harry?¿Puedo llamarte Harry, o vas por Henry con extraños?"

"¿Henry?"

"Mhm… está bien, sí, tiene sentido. Seguro mis amigos me llamen Harry y creas que se están refiriendo a ti, eso sí te los llegas a cruzar y la poción que llevan encima no los transporte devuelta a dónde vinieron luego de un tiempo." Murmura pensativo. "Bueno, Henry y compañía ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Eh… una poción salió mal… Neville tenía mal algunos ingredientes y le cayó un gira-tiempo a la poción."

Haydie alza una ceja e inclina su cabeza hacia a un lado.

"Eso es ciertamente… interesante."

"¿De verdad eres Harry? No pareces Harry." Detrás de él Ron pregunta, mirando a Haydie con sospecha.

Harry, el que no tiene lentes, quién se había relajado al sentir su magia interactuar con la de su contraparte se tensa ligeramente.

"Le puedo afirmar, señor Weasley, que sí. Mi nombre fue Harry Potter alguna vez, que Voldemort lanzó una maldición asesina el 31 de octubre de 1981 la cual dejó una deformación facial en mi frente" pone varios mechones tras su oreja y señala la famosa cicatriz "y que, en efecto, soy El-Niño-Que-Vivió." Le informa haciendo lo mejor posible para evitar la expresión de desprecio de su rostro. Lo que acaba de decir le recuerda enormemente al Ronald Weasley de su dimensión para su gusto.

"Tu cicatriz, es diferente" señala Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

"Eso es porque la asquerosa pieza de magia dentro de ella ya no está ahí. Si Henry lo prefiere podría ayudarle a remover la suya. Aunque no ahora, tal vez cuando haya logrado dormir más." y éste sobrio. Agrega mentalmente.

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no nos estás engañando y en realidad llevas un glamour para pretender ser una versión rara de cara-raja?" Cuestiona Draco, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, bien analizando la situación o simplemente no encontraba que rayos decir.

La nueva expresión neutral en el rostro de Harry se rompe en una igualmente nueva sonrisa. 

No puede evitarlo, tiene que hacerlo, la oportunidad está en bandeja de plata frente a él, eso combinado con su impulso de molestar constantemente a Draco —a si no sea su Draco— hace que la tentación sea demasiado grande.

"Bueno… podrías preguntarle a ti mismo, Draco. Si no recuerdo mal estás durmiendo en tu habitación a sólo unas puertas de aquí desde hace una hora y algo."

El shock en el rostro de todos valió cada maldito segundo, está claro en su lenguaje corporal que las versiones Gryffindor de él, sus amigos y Weasley no se llevan bien con la versión Slytherin de Draco, y que el Draco con cabello engomado comparte los mismos sentimientos con ellos, así que la idea de compartir casa o simplemente coexistir en cercanía iba a ser impactante.

"¿Qué?" chilla su pequeña (en estatura) contraparte.

"Supongo que se llevan mal ¿No?"

"Pues… ¡Sí!¡Nos odiamos! tú no… ¡Tú no puedes no odiarlo!¡Eres yo!" Exclama, mirándolo incrédulo.

Harry inclina su cabeza hacia el otro lado y aparenta estar pensativo.

"Mhm… odio es una palabra muy fuerte, Henry. Además, el Draco de aquí no ha hecho nada para merecer mi enemistad, es más, nos llevamos bien desde niños" menciona encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿A qué te refieres con el Draco de aquí?¿Cómo que desde niños?" Interroga el rubio platinado no exactamente en cuestión

"Oh ¿No lo dije?" pone una expresión de confusión que su Draco, Neville o Hermione no comprarían en lo absoluto. "Están en otra dimensión."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su opinión en los comentarios.
> 
> Cuando empecé a escribir tenía mis dudas de cómo hacer al Harry AU porque no quería que fuera igual a otro Harry de unos de mis proyectos secretos (Un Harry que recolectó las reliquias, ya saben, ese tipo de fic). Así que este Harry está un poquito loco y tiene un sentido del humor regular, para alguien que puede escuchar a la Muerte.
> 
> Y seguramente ya lo adivinaron pero sí, Harry fue adoptado por un Black, por eso lleva el apellido. Y Peverell viene evidentemente de parte de La Muerte. Referente a Haedus... Bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir? Es el nombre de una estrella ¿No?
> 
> En el próximo capítulo tendremos lo que pasó en el Canon de parte de Blaise y Pansy, talk vez también Luna. Harry despertando a Draco y si hay suerte ver a Gryffi Neville reaccionando a AU Neville. (Y sí, me inspiré mucho en el actor de las pelis en la última para este AU Neville).
> 
> ¿Sugerencias?¿Ideas que quieran compartir?


	2. Tonksy

"Están en otra dimensión"

Y con esas palabras comenzó el caos. Los cinco chicos frente a él empezaron a lanzar preguntas, declararlo mentiroso y exigir explicaciones, lo cual lo hizo rodar los ojos.

Así que simplemente se dio media vuelta, camino hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo.

No pasó mucho cuando las copias de sus amigos, más Weasley, lo empezarán a seguir como un grupo de patitos.

"Eh… Haydie… ¿A dónde vas?" Pregunta tímidamente su versión alternativa.

"A buscar al Draco de aquí. Él puede lidiar con ustedes mejor que yo, estoy un poco irritable por la falta de sueño y la verdad no me gustaría maldecirlos si me presionan mucho."

"¡¿Mal-maldecirnos?!" Chilla Ardillita Neville.

"Ajá… pero una poderosa fuerza me detuvo." Hace una pausa "Se llama ebriedad."

"¿Estás ebrio?" Cuestiona Hermione.

"Un poquito, ya no tanto como hace algunas horas. Boo-Bear me ayudó con eso." Frunce el ceño al recordar el baño de agua fría. 

"¿Boo-Bear?" Esta vez la pregunta viene del menor de los hombres Weasley.

Harry refriena nuevamente una mueca.

"Sí, así es como le decimos algunas personas al Neville de aquí. Boo-badger no queda bien, entonces Boo-Bear pareció más indicado." Explica doblando en una esquina, cuando escucha pasos

_ Que sea Draco y no Neville, que sea Draco y no Neville, que sea Draco y no Neville.  _ pide internamente

"¿Harry?" La voz de la persona que justamente no quería que fuera viene del final del pasillo, justo cuando está a dos puertas de la habitación de su rubia favorita.

_¡¿Por qué a mí?!_ lloriquea mentalmente, porque su sobriedad es demasiada como para hacerlo frente a extraños.

"¿Por qué ser…"

"¡Shhhh! ¡Quietos!" Ordena lanzando un hechizo silenciador en cadena con un encantamiento desilusionador sobre ellos.

Está por hacer lo mismo sobre él cuando una mano sujeta su muñeca.

"¿Qué haces despierto?"

Harry suspira, sus hombros cayendo y mira hacia los ojos azules de Neville.

"Voy a buscar a Draco para que lidie con lloriqueo adolescente y hablar con él sobre viaje interdimensional." Responde con la sonrisa más inocente que es capaz de poner. Casi puede sentir los sonidos de indignación provenientes de las personas detrás de él.

"¿No es un poco temprano para empezar a atormentarlo con tu _alegre_ personalidad?" Las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba mientras pregunta.

"¡Boo-Bear, me ofendes!" Pone una mano en su cuello imitando a esas viejas ladies cuando están escandalizadas."¿En serio crees que _yo_ , el Paragón de la luz y todo lo que es bueno, sería capaz de atormentar a nuestro querido Barbie boy?"

Neville, el visible, soltó un resoplido de diversión y sacudió la cabeza.

"Claro que no, a veces olvido que eres un ángel que no puede hacer nada mal." Rueda los ojos. "Ahora ¿Me vas a decir _de verdad_ en qué estás o voy a tener que arrastrarte a tu habitación y aturdirte hasta que den las tres del día siguiente?"

"No eres divertido" hace un puchero "Y para tu información lo que dije es verdad. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando me desperté gracias a los gritos de un Ronald Weasley de otra dimensión, parado sobre mi alfombra favorita, que estaba discutiendo con una Hermione que también de otra dimensión, y ahora voy a buscar a Draco para que lidie con eso. Luego tal vez vaya a dejarle una nota a papá sobre la invasión que ha ocurrido en su propiedad porque no quiero que muera de un ataque al corazón antes de llegar a los cien."

El rubio mira a su amigo pelinegro, y lo mira, lo mira y lo mira.

"Simplemente pudiste decir 'Neville, tuve una pesadilla, voy a pedirle a Draco una poción y a revisar a mi papi'."

"Ah ¿Pero dónde está la diversión en eso?" Una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

"Si no estás en tu cama dentro de una hora, te voy a arrastrar hasta ahí." dice luego de ahogar una risa detrás de su puño. "Tu padre va a matarnos si se entera que su precioso heredero no ha estado durmiendo bien."

"Mhm… creo que simplemente los desollará vivos, sabes que a él le va más la tortura." Lo molesta y da un golpecito a su bicep.

"Tú lo conoces mejor que yo" finge un escalofrío.

"¿Y tú?¿Por qué estás despierto?" Lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

"Tenía que atender los cerezos azules y peper-up*." Suspira "Una hora, recuerda. Soy demasiado atractivo como para vivir en las mazmorras." Dice dramáticamente.

"Como digas, daddy." Le guiña un ojo.

"Que Dorothy no te escuché decir eso, él sigue creyendo que es el padre de la relación." Sonríe.

"Por supuesto, me mataría romper su corazón."

Va a responder pero su varita empieza a vibrar en su mano y hace una mueca.

"Me voy, pero hablo en serio, voy a ir a supervisarte." Sus ojos se mueven hacia el suelo "Y la próxima vez que vayas a hablarle a un sapo sobre mí me gustaría estar presente."

_¿Eh?_ Mira hacia el piso y ve un pequeño sapo al lado de sus pies. _¿Y eso de dónde salió?_

"¿Tus plantas no se mueren?" Alza una ceja.

"Sí, sí, ya me voy." Murmura yendo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando Harry cree que está lo suficientemente lejos deja salir un suspiro.

Se gira y con la esperanza que el grupo no se haya movido demasiado deja fluir un poco de su magia fuera de su cuerpo en su dirección general cancelando el hechizo.

"Genial, parece que son buenos para seguir instrucciones." Asiente y avanza hacia la puerta de la habitación de su rubio platinado favorito. La toca con la punta de su varita y cuando encuentra el punto débil siente las mismas protecciones de siempre caer una a una como piezas de dominó. "Por cierto ¿De casualidad este sapo es de alguno de ustedes?" Pregunta levitando al animal en cuestión con un conjuro silencioso.

"¡¿Daddy?!" Chilla Henry. "Él… Neville… él… ¿Dijo papá?¿Tienes un papá?

"Mhm… sí, por supuesto que tengo un papá." Lo mira extrañado. "Por tu reacción veo que tú no."

"Yo… ¿E-ese era yo? N-no… no se parece a mí." Murmura aturdido ardilla. 

"Si tu nombre es Neville Longbottom estoy seguro que son la misma persona, además, son prácticamente idénticos, no como yo y Henry." Se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta.

"Pero él es alto, y tenía musculos, y… y…"

"... Sexy" murmura Hermione aturdida para luego sonrojarse furiosamente.

"Frank y Alice eran sexys, era muy probable que su hijo también lo fuera." Comenta asomando su cabeza en la habitación.

"¿De verdad tienes un papá? O sea… ¿Papá? ¿Puedo… puedo verlo?" Su versión alternativa pregunta esperanzada.

Haydie recuerda cierto detalle de su vida y voltea su rostro para responder pero es cortado por la versión alternativa del chico que vino a buscar.

"¡Cara-raja, no le estarás creyendo ¿Verdad?!¡No nos ha dado pruebas de nada!" Grita el Draco Slytherin.

"¡Malfoy, tú lo viste! ¡Ese era Neville!" Responde Weasley.

"¡Eso no prueba nada, comadreja! Fácilmente se puede fingir ser alguien más con poción multijugos, y un poco de glamour podría hacer ver a Longbottom más delgado!"

"¡¿A quién le dices…?!"

"¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESE ESCÁNDALO?!" Ruge una voz idéntica, pero muy irritada, a la del Draco Slytherin que inunda el pasillo y el argumento inmediatamente cesa. 

Todos viendo como en el marco de la puerta se encuentra otro Draco Malfoy—este con un cuerpo un poco más atlético—con su sedoso cabello desordenado y en nada más que pantalones y pantuflas observándolos con los ojos entrecerrandos.

Su vista finalmente se fija en Harry y unas palabras resignadas salen de su boca.

"¿Ahora qué hiciste?"

\-------------

**Canon world**

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba muy confundida.

Un día estaba volviendo a hablar con su mejor amigo y ex-novio, y al siguiente este mismo mejor amigo y ex-novio desaparece en medio de una nube dorada junto con el trío de idiotas y Longbottom mientras intenta evitar que una nube de humo tóxico se expanda por toda la clase.

¿No se suponía que Longbottom sabía de plantas y esas cosas?¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que los ingredientes que tenía en su mesa estaban completamente mal?

¡¿Dónde está Draco?!¡¿Acaso se hizo vapor?! ¿Es invisible, intangible?¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

Ella simplemente sabe que está vivo debido a que su ex-suegra vino a consolarla aquella tarde luego de hacer un ritual con su esposo que le asegurara que su hijo aún existía.

Frustrada, molesta y preocupada Pansy mira el pedazo de pergamino frente a ella con odio, como si aquel objeto inanimado tuviera la culpa de todos sus problemas.

"¿Sabes que el ensayo de transfiguración no se va a hacer solo,no?" La suave voz de Blaise dice a su lado.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" 

"¿Hacer qué?" Pregunta, su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla y uno de sus pies sobre su rodilla en una postura relajada.

"Estar así… Tan calmado. ¡Draco desapareció, por Circe! Por todo lo que sabemos podría ser algún tipo de fantasma sufriendo, sin nadie que lo escuche. Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlo y tú has actuado todo el día como si nada hubiera pasado" Su corazón duele de solo pensar la posibilidad.

"No lo estoy, estoy terriblemente preocupado por él, también es mi mejor amigo." Suspira "Pero no somos Gryffindors ¿Recuerdas? No podemos “hacer” algo, al menos no sin un plan " Frunce el ceño, ojos chocolate mirándola con profunda tristeza.

Hace una mueca. "Solo quiero saber que está bien." Apoya su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

"Lo sé." Empieza a guardar las plumas y pergaminos sobre la mesa de la biblioteca en su mochila. "Luego de la cena ¿Te parece si hablamos con el profesor Snape? Tal vez podemos enviarle una carta a los Malfoy y descubrir cuáles son los ingredientes en esa... cosa" menciona la última palabra con disgusto."Tengo un tío en Italia, es pocionista, tal vez pueda ayudar o algo."

"Sí" sonríe débilmente. "Me parece bien."

\----------

Cuando crees que un día no puede ir peor ¡Estás equivocado! Todo en esta vida _siempre_ , sin duda alguna, puede ir peor.

La masa ahora pastosa dentro del caldero de Longbottom está adherida a las mesas y paredes de su aula de pociones.

Severus no sabe cómo, pero esto evidentemente es obra de Potter. Solo la descendencia de James Potter es capaz de causar tanta destrucción y desaparecerse junto con otras cuatro personas de la existencia.

Narcissa había estado inconsolable cuando la llamaron, a ella y a Lucius, para darles la noticia, y ni hablar de la viuda Longbottom.

Sólo a Albus se le ocurre tener a las dos mujeres juntas en un momento como ese.

No pasó mucho cuando ambas empezaron a gritarse y a lanzar acusaciones, dejando toda su elegancia y porte digno olvidado.

Albus … esto también es culpa de Albus, si el viejo no lo hubiera sacado de su clase Gryffindor-Slytherin esto no hubiera pasado en primer lugar.

Él habría estado ahí para lanzar el _Evanesco_ en cuanto hubiera notado los "ingredientes equivocados" que Longbottom estaba poniendo en su caldero.

Oh, Severus sabe que ese "error" es obra de alguna de sus serpientes, y generalmente no les dice nada siempre y cuando los Gryffindors no causen mucho daño, pero esta vez es diferente.

Cuando los padres den la autorización para tomar las memorias de sus hijos y descubra quién fue el idiota jura que lo convertirá en una tostada y se lo dará como merienda al calamar gigante.

No sin antes maldecirlo un par de veces luego de su expulsión.

Mientras tanto, en la librería, en un grupo de Slytherins estudiando a uno de ellos lo recorre un escalofrío.

**AU World**

Harry Potter observa desde unos sillones conjurados en mitad de la inmensa habitación decorada en tonos verdes y azules la conversación silenciosa que se desarrolla frente a él con fascinación.

Sabe que para ambas partes de aquella no es para nada silenciosa, más bien el Malfoy sin camisa se está poniendo de un tono rojo tirando a púrpura que haría a su tío Vernon orgulloso mientras su boca se mueve a velocidades sobre-humanas, pero aún así es curioso.

Una que otra vez se preguntó cómo se ven desde el exterior sus peleas con Malfoy, y Harry sabe que no es exactamente como la imagen frente a sus ojos pero él supone que es un aproximado.

El Draco, con camisa, mira perplejo como este tipo idéntico a él ¿grita?¿reprende? A ese tal Haydie, o al menos eso sugiere su expresión y los gestos que hace con las manos.

Ambos empezaron hablando tranquilamente, hasta había una expresión de resignación y entendimiento en el rostro de su doble, pero de pronto ambos empezaron a tener una intensa discusión y llevan así más de veinte minutos.

Cansado, confundido y curioso Draco decide cancelar el hechizo silenciador y saber de una vez por todas de que rayos hablan.

La respuesta a una de sus tantas dudas lo deja más perdido que otra cosa.

"¡Pero era tan bonito!¡Y tengo la licencia para criarlo!" Exclama Haydie, aturdiendolos a todos.

"¡Pero eso no significa que debas tenerlo!¡Ya tienes un tigre bengala blanco mágico y una pantera parte kneazle en el patio trasero, por Mordred! ¿Para qué quieres una versión miniatura de ellos?" Draco sin camisa argumenta exasperado.

"¡Ellos parecen leones, no tigres o jaguares! Y ya te lo dije ¡Era súper bonito! Si te hubiera mirado a ti con esos adorables ojos amarillos tú también querías traerlo a casa!" Hace un puchero.

"Yo… tú… ¡argh! ¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo de todas formas? ¡Conociéndote nos vas a arrastrar a cazar al maldito kneazle por todo el desierto del Sahara!"

"¡No seas tonto, Draco!¡Obviamente tenemos que ir al Amazonas!¡Y ahí usamos un hechizo localizador para encontrarlo!" Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo mira con desaprobación.

"..." El rubio lo mira, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua para luego empezar a reír maniaticamente con su rostro entre sus manos.

Haydie inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, similar a como lo hacen los perros, y deja salir un pesado suspiro.

"Apple, Pineapple" llama y dos elfos domésticos aparecen con un pop.

Ambos vestidos con una túnica portando el escudo de la familia Black.

"¡Amito Harry!" Chilla uno de ellos, cubriendo su boca con sus manos." Volvió a malograr al Amito Draco!" Jala sus orejas. Sus ojos como pelotas de tenis más grandes de lo normal.

El otro elfo lleva al Malfoy sin camisa hacia un escritorio en un lado de la habitación y lo hace sentarse en la silla al lado de este.

"Lo sé, Pineapple, lo sé." dice tristemente sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tráele una taza de café ¿Si? Apple, tú alcanzame un filtro calmante."

Ambos elfos desaparecen inmediatamente, dispuestos a cumplir lo que les fue pedido.

"¿Ustedes quieren algo?" Pregunta conjurando una cómoda silla azul rey frente a ellos. "Puedo pedir unos biscochos y un poco de té."

"¿Po-podrías darme a Trevor?" Tartamudea Neville, mirando hacia el bolsillo del Haydie.

"¿Trevor?" Frunce el ceño. "¡Oh! El sapo." Sonríe y le extiende el animal.

"Gr-gracias." Se sonroja y apega su mascota a su pecho.

"No hay de qué, ardillita." Le guiña un ojo.

Neville suelta una risita y todo queda en silencio, a excepción por la risa ahora silenciosa del Malfoy sin camisa.

"¿Él va a estar bien?" Pregunta Harry ojeando al chico de reojo.

"Sí, lo superará. Siempre lo hace." Se encoge de hombros desinteresado.

"¿Él ha estado… así… antes?" Murmura Malfoy absorto en su doble.

"Un par de veces, sí. Papá me dijo alguna vez que era un ¿Cómo se llamaba?" Presiona los labios "Mecanismo de… de... de ¿Defensa? O algo así."

Una gran taza humeante de café y un vial aparecen en el escritorio. Haydie se levanta y destapa pequeño recipiente de vidrio.

"¿James Potter está vivo en esta dimensión?" El Slytherin pronuncia la pregunta que Harry se estaba muriendo por hacer.

"¿Ahora sí crees que estás en otra dimensión?"

"Bueno, tú evidentemente eres cara-raja. Solo que… mejor, y no te puedes aparecer dentro de Hogwarts." Haydie suelta un bufido de diversión ante el apodo "Entonces podrías estar diciendo la verdad, esto es un sueño o estamos muertos. Cualquiera que sea la verdad no pienso tomar riesgos."

"Qué Slytherin" sonríe, sujeta la cara de Malfoy sin camisa y vacía el vial en su boca, mantenimiento un agarre firme obligándolo a tragar.

"¿Entonces?¿Está vivo?" Pregunta Harry, ansioso. Sabe que no sería su papá, pero sí una versión de él.

Haydie le dedica una sonrisa y mirada triste a la par de simpática. Vuelve a su asiento y sus ojos se mueven a un punto no fijo.

"No, lo siento Henry. Yo…" duda por un segundo "mis padres biológicos murieron la noche de Halloween de 1981 en Godric's Hollow. Mi padre me adoptó luego de pasar unos años viviendo con unos tíos que tengo de parte de mi mamá. Estoy correcto al suponer que él tampoco sobrevivió esa noche en tu dimensión ¿No?" Su mirada volviendo a enfocarse en ellos.

"Sí. Él y mamá."

"Mhm" asiente pensativo."me pregunto que cosas serán similares. ¿Acaso ustedes también se enfrentaron un Troll en primer año?" dice en tono de broma

"En realidad sí, él y Ron me rescataron de uno durante el festín de Halloween." comenta Hermione tímidamente.

"Interesante." Alza una ceja.

"Aquí tu versión de esta dimensión, Neville, Harry y yo estábamos teniendo detención en la sala de trofeos, puliendo las malditas cosas a lo muggle. También en Halloween." Explica el Malfoy sin camisa, ahora más calmado, sorbiendo su café.

"¡Bienvenido devuelta!" Sonríe brillantemente Haydie.

"¡¿Detención?!" Chilla Hermione.

"Me las vas a pagar." Le dispara una mirada que promete retribución a Haydie y luego gira su cabeza en dirección a la chica de cabello tupido. "Y sí. La mía fue gracias a lanzarle una maldición de tercer año al Ronald Weasley de aquí por decir algo relacionado con escoria mortífaga" Haydie murmura un 'idiota' y no camisa-Malfoy le da una mirada puntiaguda, silenciandolo "que no me siento muy cómodo repitiendo. Y la tuya fue por romperle la nariz al profesor Snape de un puñetazo. Harry y Neville se vieron arrastrados por simplemente estar ahí." Una sonrisa se puede ver antes de ser cubierta por la taza.

"¡¿Qué yo hice qué?!" Se levanta, sólo para ser jalada por Ron hacia atrás.

"Sí. Entraste en pánico luego de que se fuera a la enfermería, empezaste a murmurar algo sobre tu récord permanente y tus padres. Hubiera sido entretenido de ver si no hubieras estado clavando tus uñas en mi brazo y sacudiéndome tan fuerte que creí que se me iba a salir el cerebro." Hace una mueca. "Tu versión aquí tiene mucha fuerza."

"Eh… ¿Lo siento?" Ofrece tentativamente. "Disculpa que pregunte pero ¿Aquí somos amigos?"

Haydie suelta una carcajada y la mira divertido.

"Eso dice la Hermione de aquí, pero él aún no lo acepta. Creo que tenemos que darle otro año para que se vaya haciendo a la idea."

"¡Una rivalidad amistosa no significa ser amigos!¡Por eso se llama rivalidad!" Exclama el rubio lanzándole una almohada que levitó.

Haydie lo mira incrédulo y deja caer el objeto en su regazo.

"¡Oh por favor, Draco! Ella es tu amiga tanto como Neville es tu amigo.¡Ya acéptalo! Siete años de negación son suficientes ¿No crees?

"¿Quién es Neville? Yo no conozco a ningún Neville." Él se recarga en el escritorio y el pelinegro rueda los ojos.

"Respuesta a tu pregunta. Sí, pero él no lo acepta." 

Se escucha un '¡Humph!' proveniente del rubio, aunque no lo niega.

"¿Yo no les caigo muy bien, verdad?" Pregunta Ron, rascando su cuello.

"Tú, en específico, no nos caes mal pero tú versión aquí no ha sido exactamente amable con nosotros." Concede el chico de cabello largo

  
  


"Oh… ¿Por qué? Es decir… en nuestra… dimensión hay una rivalidad Malfoy - Weasley así que supongo que Malfoy y yo nos llevamos mal por defecto. No sé si haya algo parecido aquí o…"

"La hay. " Confirma sin-camisa-Malfoy "Pero no es exactamente por eso, es más la incapacidad del Weasley de aquí de separarme de mi padre. Porque sé que me parezco mucho a él, pero eso no significa que soy un mini-mortífago, político corrupto y Slytherin malvado. Entonces decidió mencionarle las andanzas de mi querido papá a Harry para hacerle ver que yo era una especie de psicópata, criminal en potencia, futuro creador de Inferi en el tren. Harry se ofendió, lo maldijo y expulsó del compartimiento. Luego de un par de intentos más de hacerse su amigo después de la ceremonia de selección y ver que no funcionaba decidió empezar a atacarlo diciendo que él se creía superior a ti por su dinero y su fama y que por eso él no sería amigo de un Weasley..."

"Siendo que ya me llevaba bien con Ginny desde hace un par de años" agrega Haydie.

"Luego procedió a meter a su madre y decir como ella estaría decepcionada de sus compañías entre otras cosas muy desagradables" Hermione hace un ruido horrorizado. "Harry te… lo mandó mucho a la mierda, y yo le lancé una maldición ganándome una detención de parte de McGonagall por usar magia en los pasillos y atacar a uno de sus preciosos leones." Resopla ante lo último.

"Entonces, básicamente, fuí un idiota." Concluye Ron.

"Bueno, tú no, sino el Weasley de aquí. En el poco tiempo que llevas aquí no has demostrado ser un imbécil celoso y mezquino así que, no puedo hablar por Draco pero… supongo que puedo estar en paz contigo. No es como si TÚ personalmente me hayas hecho nada." Murmura, sus párpados cerrándose lentamente.

Luego bosteza y frota sus ojos.

"¿Tienen hambre?¿Ya desayunaron, almorzaron o cenaron?" Pregunta la contraparte aparentemente más agradable de Malfoy levantándose de su asiento y mirándolos con interés.

"Tuv-tuvimos pociones dobles y… estuvimos inconscientes un rato… y luego peleando…" balbucea Neville.

"Tomaré eso como un sí." Una pequeña sonrisa divertida, casi se podría decir cariñosa, se curva en sus labios. 

Esa es una expresión que Harry nunca habría creído llegar a ver en el odioso Draco Malfoy.

#Pero este no es el mismo Malfoy# se recuerda mentalmente.

"Tú, vete a dormir, puedes usar mi cama." Le ordena al somnoliento pelinegro, quién murmura algo sobre escribir una nota antes. "Ustedes van a venir conmigo al comedor después de que me ponga algo. Pueden desayunar mientras yo le explico a Ginevra y Neville lo que pasó para que no se espanten."

"¿Ginny está aquí?" Pregunta Harry, curioso.

"Sí, ahora afuera." Insiste seriamente y los cinco no-invitados se apresuran a salir al pasillo. "Ah, y si ven una serpiente no va a atacarlos a menos que ustedes le hagan daño primero." Sonríe brillantemente y cierra la puerta en sus narices.

\-----------

Draco se recarga en la pared frente a la habitación de su doble completamente aturdido, un ruido sordo resonando en su cabeza.

Lo que dijo antes fue verdad. Todo ese tiempo su cabeza ha estado buscando explicaciones de qué rayos puede estar pasando y llegó a las tres conclusiones que le explicó a esa extraña versión de Potter.

1)Haydie está en lo correcto y realmente está en otra dimensión con el trío maravilla y Longbottom.

2)Está muerto y todo esto es una estrafalaria alucinación de una realidad alternativa donde él y Potter son amigos.

3) Esto es un maldito sueño también causado por esa maldita poción y en cualquier momento va a despertar en la enfermería.

Sea cual sea el caso él va a seguir la corriente y ver qué pasa.

No sería la primera vez que algo raro sucede alrededor de Potter, y si la mitad de los rumores que corren dentro de Hogwarts son ciertos el chico tiene la manía de verse llevado hacia situaciones de lo más extrañas, la gente a su alrededor siendo arrastrada con él de una forma y otra.

Aunque, para ser justos, esto no es culpa de Potter, sino de Weasley y el otro Gryffindor no lo suficientemente relevante en ningún aspecto como para que Draco sepa su nombre.

Un suspiro sale de sus labios y hace una mueca cuando su estómago empieza a demandar comida mediante incómodas sensaciones.

Longbottom a su derecha acaricia a su rana mientras observa al trío de idiotas conversar animadamente en susurros no-tan-susurros, parece que tiene ganas de unirse pero no tiene el "valor"

_Qué Gryffindor_ piensa sarcástico.

De su cháchara capta un par de veces su apellido, un "no un completo idiota" de parte de la comadreja, un comentario sobre cómo todo el que le ofrezca comida no es un idiota de parte de la sangresucia y un "no tan malo" de cara-raja.

Decide empezar a ignorarlos completamente y pasa una mano por su cabello, haciendo una mueca cuando sus dedos tocan una sustancia pastosa en este. Se da cuenta que la misma "cosa" está sobre su ropa y los Gryffindors.

Hasta ahora no se había dado el tiempo de considerar su apariencia pero ahora se da cuenta que debe verse asqueroso si la sensación pegajosa que está por todo su cuerpo es algo que tomar en cuenta.

Un audible _¡CRACK!_ resuena en el pasillo en el que están y su doble aparece justo a un centímetro de Longbottom, haciendo caer a león de espaldas y golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

"Auch, lo siento." Murmura una voz idéntica a la suya haciendo una mueca de dolor, como si fuera él el afectado. "¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?¿Quieres un calmante?" Pregunta extendiendole su mano.

El chico en el piso lo mira estúpidamente, luego a la mano que le está ofreciendo y nuevamente al rostro, como si no pudiera creer lo que está pasando.

Draco lo entiende, a él ni en mil años se le ocurriría ayudar a un Gryffindor a menos que fuera una situación de vida o muerte, estando en riesgo su vida y no la del Gryffindor. 

Ese es el porqué se une al grupo de miradas incrédulas que recibe la escena.

Finalmente su "otro yo" suspira y se inclina hacia adelante para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie de todas formas.

Longbottom parece salir de su aturdimiento al estar nuevamente sobre sus pies y sus mejillas enrojecen.

"Gr-gracias, Malfoy." Musita agachando la cabeza.

"No hay de qué… ehm… Neville." Frunce el ceño. "Merlín, qué extraño se siente decir eso." Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿No tienes un apodo o algo que no te molesta que te llame? Es un poco confuso. Yo haré lo mismo a cambio." Ofrece alisando su pantalón caqui con las manos. Su camisa es blanca con pequeños ases negros "Debe ser aún más extraño para ti, yo en serio que me parezco a él." Señala al Slytherin con su pulgar.

Longbottom vuelve a mirar a su doble como si fuera un rompecabezas particularmente difícil por unos segundos antes de espabilarse.

"Pu-pues supongo q-que F… no" niega con la cabeza y se balancea, cambiando el peso de pie a pie. "Tre… no… Al...no, ese tampoco...eh…emh…Ni..Ne...Le" su cara tornandose cada vaz más roja. " ¡Levi!" Exclama. "Sí, Levi." Repite, esta vez en un tono más bajo, visiblemente avergonzado.

"Bueno, Levi, supongo que puedes llamarme Tonks." Le da la sonrisa más tranquilazadora y genuina que logra manejar, pensar que es el Hufflepuff con el que esté chico comparte rostro lo hace más fácil.

Draco, el Slytherin, abre los ojos tan grandes que parece que en cualquier segundo se saldrán de sus cuencas. El reconoce ese apellido, una de sus tías fue echada de la familia por portar #ese# apellido. ¡Y ahora este… este … chico está pidiendo que lo llamen igual que una traidora a la sangre!

Al parecer no es el único en shock ya que la comadreja se está ahogando con su propia saliva, Potter comparte su expresión y la sangresucia tiene la mandíbula colgando de la impresión. Cómo ellos saben de esa mancha oscura en su familia, Draco solo puede adivinar.

"¡¿Tonks?!" El Weasley chilla, siendo el primero en volver en sí.

El doble, _Tonks_ , se gira a verlo con una ceja alzada.

"Sí, es el apellido de mis tíos. ¿Algún problema?" Sus hombros se tensan, recuerdos de su primera semana en Hogwarts llegando a su mente.

"Pero… pero ¡Tú eres un Malfoy!."

"Es solo un apodo ¿Sabes? Mi nombre sigue siendo Draco Malfoy." Se cruza de brazos, recordándose que no es el mismo Weasley que él conoce.

"Pero los Tonks… ellos… ¡Y tú! ¡Y el tapiz!"

"Qué… elocuente eres. Supongo que es una constante en ambas dimensiones." _Tonks_ rueda los ojos.

"¡Son traidores a la sangre!" Grita escandalizado Draco, incapaz de contener su indignación.

_Tonks_ simplemente lo mira con una ceja alzada.

"¿Y?" Su nariz en alto, expresión desinteresada en su rostro, ya acostumbrado a lidiar con comentarios como esos.

"¡¿Y?!¡¿Cómo puedes querer ser apodado con el apellido de escoria?!"

"Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, mi apellido, por más poder que tenga, ya de por sí es considerado escoria dentro del mundo mágico. ¿En qué me afecta añadirle más?" Dice fríamente con expresión de piedra, se da vuelta y camina a paso rápido. 

Dejando a un Slytherin muy aturdido ante la franqueza que no está acostumbrado a escuchar, menos aún viniendo de su propia boca.

"Síganme a menos que quieran perderse aquí" ordena Tonks desde el final del pasillo sin darles siquiera una mirada.

Esto parece sacar a todos de su estupefacción y no tardan en seguir el comando.

Nadie parece saber bien qué decir, así que simplemente se escuchan los pasos contra los pisos pulidos.

Draco observa los cuadros y decoraciones en las paredes. 

No es lúgubre como las típicas casas Black que su madre solía describirle, —él asume que están en una gracias a los elfos domésticos— sino que las paredes son de un gris medio con tintes oscuros y tiene pisos marrones con toques naranja.

Por los amplios pasillos, las largas escaleras y la propia historia familiar este lugar es evidentemente una mansión, pero no una que él reconozca. Tampoco es que haya estado muy involucrado con ese lado de su familia de todas formas.

Aún distrayendose viendo todo lo que lo rodea él sigue echando humo por dentro.

¿Cómo puede comparar ese chico un apellido de trascendencia en la historia mágica con uno Muggle? ¡Es absurdo! 

Pero Draco no va a presionar. _Tonks_ se veía claramente fastidiado en ser cuestionado en su elección de apodo, y él está en un lugar desconocido donde su padre no tiene poder para sacarlo de problemas. No, es mejor dejar las cosas estar, es algo Slytherin que hacer.

Él es sacado de sus pensamientos por su propia voz, viniendo de alguien más.

"Este es el comedor pequeño, el desayuno suele empezar de siete y media a ocho, pero supongo que a las seis tampoco es una mala hora para comer." indica Tonks señalando la larga mesa con cerca de veinte asientos "los elfos domésticos van a preparar habitaciones para ustedes en el ala sur donde van a poder ir a ducharse después si desean. Ahora les agradecería si le dan sus túnicas a Apple." Su expresión está más relajada, pero cierta molestia aún está presente.

Otro elfo doméstico con el escudo Black en su ropa aparece con una bolsa de tela negra en sus grandes manos.

"¿Para qué quieres nuestras túnicas?" Inquiere la sangresucia mientras se quita la prenda y la deja caer en la bolsa negra, haciendo una mueca de algo que podría parecer dolor al ver al elfo doméstico.

Draco lucha contra sus ganas de rodar los ojos, él aún recuerda la tontería de P.E.D.D.O. que armó el año pasado. 

"Para analizar eso que tienen encima y que no se contamine con comida." Pasa una mano por su cabello y sus ojos se fijan su versión Slytherin por unos rápidos segundos. "Debo irme, pero probablemente volveré en unos minutos con compañía. Si necesitan algo pueden llamar a Apple o a Fennel. Ah… y… traten de no maltratar a los elfos, a Harry… eh… Haydie no le gusta y si lo haces de alguna forma siempre se entera." Rueda los ojos. "No quieres conocer su vena vengativa. Sólo hagan que no existen y todo estará bien, al igual que casi cualquier animal que vean por aquí."

Antes que alguien pueda decir o preguntar algo él desaparece con un fuerte CRACK.

Neville mira ese despliegue de magia impresionado, no sabe exactamente cuántos años tiene el chico pero no se ve mucho más grande que el Malfoy que tiene a su lado, es más, lucen exactamente de la misma edad. 

¿Tal vez acaba de cumplir dieciséis? Se pregunta dejando su túnica en el pequeño saco que sostiene el elfo y tomando uno de los asientos en el medio de la mesa.

Un bowl con fruta picada en cuadritos, un plato con tres tostadas cubiertas de mermelada y una taza de té humeante aparecen frente a él inmediatamente.

Neville agarra uno de los cubiertos que también se le presentan y tiene que suprimir un ruido de dicha cuando la primera pieza de mango llega a su lengua.

El resto de sus compañeros no tardan en unirse y meriendas muy similares aparecen frente a ellos.

Ron come con la misma eh… elegancia de siempre, Hermione y Harry mastican de forma más pausada y Draco Malfoy mira desconfiado los alimentos, pero termina probando la fruta.

Él simplemente se permite disfrutar de la comida sin preocuparse mucho, su anillo de heredero de La Casa de Longbottom tiene hechizos que neutralizan casi todo tipo de sustancias dañinas y se calienta para avisarle que hay algo mal.

Su Gran fue muy insistente en obtenerlo en cuanto supieron que, en efecto, iba ir a Hogwarts

"¿Tú que opinas, Neville?"

La pregunta de Hermione toma por sorpresa a Neville, el Trío de Oro y Malfoy habían estado ignorandolo completamente desde que llegaron a este lugar extraño.

Sólo la extraña versión de Harry, Haydie, y Ma-Tonks parecen haberlo notado su presencia en lo absoluto.

No que a él le moleste especialmente, ya tiene mucha práctica siendo invisible.

"N-no escuché tu pregunta" admite, ruborizado ligeramente.

"¿De verdad crees que es otra dimensión? Es decir, supongo que es posible pero ¿Una solución fortalecedora con un gira-tiempo?¿En serio?"

"Eh… bueno, yo…" antes de poder formar una oración propiamente se ve cortado por el rubio sentado a unos asientos a su izquierda.

"Eso no era una poción fortalecedora, Granger." Exclama con desdén. "Lo que el idiota de Longbottom preparaba iba a matarnos a todos."

"No tienes que ser tan mezquino, Malfoy" Hermione responde frunciendo el ceño. "Sí, Neville no hace buenas pociones, pero…"

"¿Acaso viste su caldero?¿O los ingredientes en su mesa?"

"No, pero eso no significa que…"

"Por supuesto que no lo hiciste, porque no sabes ser prefecta. ¡Cuando un profesor se retira se supone que nosotros tenemos que supervisar a los alumnos! Pero claro, no es como si una sangresucia como tú…"

"¡No te atrevas a llamarla así, asquerosa ser…"

Neville suspira y simplemente ignora la guerra de insultos, amenazas y miradas fulminantes que se desarrolla a su alrededor mientras mastica la última tostada y sorbe su té de rato en rato.

¿A dónde habrá ido Tonks? Tal vez pueda charlar con él, él en serio parecía más agradable. Su otro eh… yo mencionó cerezos azules, esos son muy raros, tal vez pueda convencerlo de enseñárselos.

De pronto Neville siente algo chocar contra su pierna y soltar un pequeño… ¿Chillido?¿Maullido?

Tonks mencionó algo de animales ¿No?

Curioso baja la vista y ahí, no más grande que un crup adulto, hay un mini-dragón frotando su cabeza cariñosamente contra su pierna mientras lo mira con grandes ojos multicolor.

Neville sabe que raza es… pero no puede recordar el nombre ahora mismo, más que nada porque está ocupado soltando un grito aterrado y saltando sobre la silla.

¡¿De dónde demonios salió?!


End file.
